The case of the Missing Kawari (Hylion)
"Nagisaaaaa" Scorpia whined to try and get her attention. "We need to go on this mission! Think of the poor creature!" She pouts as she leans against the bar. Nagisa yawned, she was slightly sleepy from a long mission yesterday. "But I already have to deal with one scared little Kawari most of the day why should I try to save another aren't Kawari things usually handled by the Kawari anyway?" She said as a small snore was heard from behind her. Scorpia took a sip from her glass. "You mean Kaze? He has us to protect him if he is scared. But this little guy... he is missing!" "ugh fine!!" Nagisa said as she unconsciously turned everything cold around her as Magic energy spiked around her. This caused Kaze to squeak and wake up. "Huh!! What's happening?" Kaze yelled as he frantically looked around. Scorpia had to break her hand loose from her glass due to the cold. "Hey watch it! I don't want to get stuck to anything again." She said. She grabbed another drink that wasn't frozen. "Okay well the Kawari was last seen in Yoshino. I know that place like the back of my hand." Scorpia puts her hand out to look at it and notices something. "Oh hey that's new." "Hmm what's new" Kaze says as he jumps onto Scorpia's shoulder. Kaze then got comfy on her shoulder as Nagisa grumbled about wanting to sleep. "So how far away is Yoshino" Nagisa said as she grabbed her cup and took a drink. "Yay!!" Scorpia squealed in excitement. "It is about a day and a half away by train. You will love it there!" Scorpia got up and started to leave the bar to get ready to go. Kaze jumped off Scorpias shoulder. While in the air he did a flip and twirl into Two soft 'cushions'. Nagisa sighed. "Why does she have so much energy and what is it and being in my chest with you?". Kaze replied " it's comfy and warm", as he stuck his tongue out. "Kaze you know you are always welcome to use my 'cushions' if you want" Scorpia said with a wink as she exited the doorway. "Noted!!" Kazeyells as he gets punched by Nagisa. "It's bad enough you lay in my things don't lay in other's Kaze" Nagisa said. ----Later on the train---- "-and oh! You need to see this one park! The pond area is beautiful! Oh and there is this one restuarant..." Scorpia was rambling off to Nagisa and Kaze a list of places to go in Yoshino. Nagisa onpurposely places her finger on Scorpia's lips. "Shhhh stop talking love I know this is your home town but you won't see me rambling off about Momiji my home town. Now be quiet or I'll kiss you and other things." She says winking as Kaze sleeps in her chest. Well in that case..., Scorpa thought with a gleam in her eyes. "But you need to know more! I'm so excited for you to meet my friends. Oh! There is this one shop that makes decorations out of the Yoshino tree leaves and-" Before she can finish Nagisa interrupts Scorpia by french kissing her. While she is twisting her tongue around in Scorpia's mouth she suddenly head butts her but not with enough force to hurt Scorpia. "Heh fell for it I never said what those other things are you flirt" Nagisa says sticking her tongue out after finishing the french kiss. "You meanie. Fine I will calm down, but what would you rather talk about?" Scorpia asked while rubbing her head. "Hmm have any cute guys that you like from your hometown?" Nagisa said with a reading smile. "Well there is my childhood friend Timothy, but he is like my brother. It's funny. I used to have him tell me if other girls were single or not before I left town." Scorpia said with a laugh. "You mean Timothy of the T15?" Nagisa asked out of slight interest. She seemed slightly bored earlier but when she heard the name Timothy she instantly became less bored. "I've always wondered how strong he is any clue?" "Seems he is more popular than I thought. Yes Timothy of the T15." Scorpia said with pride. "I don't know exactly how strong he is. He never sparred at full power with me." "Well that's because you're a lady and to be honest compared to a T15 or a Wizard Saint you aren't that strong. To be honest I don't even spar at full power with you, well I don't use my full power most of the time anyway but that's beside the point. And I knew of Timothy because I have to he is part of the Government which may I remind You chooses who becomes a Wizard Saint like me" Nagisa said looking out the window. "We almost there yet?". Scorpia looked out the window to see where they were. "Just about. Do you see all of those pink trees in the distance? That is the outskirts of the city. You can already feel the beauty of the city radiating from here." Scorpia said with a sigh. "I wonder if Timothy would know to meet us at the station or not... maybe I should have sent a message." Out of slight irritation and a little bit of jealousy Nagisa pinches Scorpia's nose, slightly pulling on it saying, "Don't sigh it ruins your beautiful face he should be there, but if he's not I'm gonna beat him up for upsetting my pretty Love". ----At the train station in Yoshino--- *Shivering* Well that's odd. It's not even cold out. ''Timothy was at the station waiting to see his childhood friend after so long. ''It is a good thing I foresaw her taking this mission though. As the train pulled up to the station he heard a loud yell from the door to the car. "TIMOTHY!!!!!" Scorpia ran up to him and tackled him to the ground, smothering him with her large breasts. "Scorpia- I- I can't breathe!" He pushed her off with a red face from embarrassment as well as lack of oxygen. "Sorry It has just been too long! Oh I want you to meet my girlfriend and guild mate! Nagisa get over here!" Scorpia called back to the door of the train car. Nagisa walked out of the train car, it was easily noticed that Kaze was comfy again in her chest. Kaze then waved using his Adorable paw. Nagisa walked over to were Timothy and Scorpia were. "Hello my Name is Nagisa and This Kawari is Kaze" Nagisa said to Timothy. Timothy stood up from the ground and looked Nagisa over. "Hmm I see. Glad to meet you Nagisa and Kaze. My name is Timothy Futuro. I am the T15 representative for Yoshino. I hope you enjoy your stay here." "Oh she will! I plan to make sure of it" Scorpia winks as she says this, making Timothy turn red as he knows what she could be referring to. Kaze then jumps out of Nagisa's chest and onto Timothy's head to the surprise of Nagisa, although this was only a slight surprise. "So we have both a T15 and a Wizard Saint here, so where is my friend and fellow Kawari?" Kaze asked. Nagisa then sighed. "He only shows this side of him when he knows he will get bowed to, oh I'm sorry I forgot to mention Kaze is a Kawari Prince and he is the third heir out of five. And like he alluded to I'm a Wizard Saint." She says. She then looks at Scorpia "and don't you mean I'll be making you enjoy Your time back missey" she says winking. "Although I could easily enjoy my time here if it were just me and the sexy Timothy here." Timothy turned red again and looked away, while Scorpia pouted out of jealousy. "Oh you mean Ash?" Timothy said referring to Kaze's quesiton. "That is the issue. He is the one that is missing. I can't go and look for him sadly because I have too much to do back in the office. I was hoping you Scorpia could try and find him since you know the area well." "Oh Ash, he doesn't like humans well most Kawari especially but it's even more so for him because he is also an altered Kawari, Nagisa we need to find him Quickly" Kaze said. Nagisa nodded and asked, "so where was he last seen?" "Well it was the other day when I went to a meeting about the annual Shizen Matsuri by the main dock when someone tested fireworks. Now he is very skittish when it comes to loud noises the poor thing. He ran off and before I could try and go after him, I lost sight of him, and couldn't really leave the meeting. I tried to find him using magic, but I see myself swamped with work and you two finding him. So why change it?" Timothy explained. "I would look around the docks first for him. He will blend into the shadows due to his fur. Please hurry and find him. I am counting on you two." "Okay Scorpia let's go" Nagisa says poking her chest. "Time to get to work you can flirt with the handsome Timothy later" she says starting to drag Scorpia a little as Kaze jumps onto the ground and follows behind. Scorpia got away from Nagisa's grip for a moment to give Timothy a hug. "It is so good to see you Timothy. I promise I will bring Ash back to you. Now go make the festival a good one!" She says as she let go of the hug. As she walks away from him she gives a slap on the rear to tease him. Then Nagisa, Scorpia, and Kaze ran to the docks to try and find Ash. "Why does she always have to do that sort of thing." Timothy chuckled. "Now, time to get the festival ready." And with a rush of wind he was gone from the station. ---At the docks--- "Okay Kaze. Is there any way you could try and track Ash from here?" Scorpia asked while scanning the area. "What by smell??? Do I look like some Dragon Slayer or something?? What do you want me to breath fire next??" Kaze exclaims from inside Scorpia's chest. "She didn't say that you silly Kawari just switch forms and fly up." Nagisa says. Scorpia reaches into her bosom and pulls Kaze out. "Come on Kaze we need help. You can sleep in there later if you want, but right now we need to find Ash!" Scorpia said with urgency. She placed down Kaze and started to run up the road that runs along the docks, looking for Kawari sized hiding places. Kaze sighed then glows blue as he changes form. He takes his winged form this changes the color of his fur to blue and gives him Blue Wings. He uses these Wings to fly upward and see if he can find Ash from the Air. Scorpia started to walk up to everyone around the docks asking them the same question: "Have you seen a gray Kawari around at all?" All of the citizens shook their heads no and said "sorry". After about an hour of searching Scorpia grew tired and decided to step into an alley to get out of the sun. "Man it is hot out today." Nagisa walks up to Scorpia looking bored. "I heard from a few people that they saw a gray Kawari being taken to a building near the docks well more like being carried" Nagisa said. Scorpia perked up. "Which one? Let's go get Ash!" She said visually determined for once. Nagisa pointed at a warehouse nearby to them. "That one" she said as Kaze landed near her feet. "Okay then lets go get him." Scorpia grabbed Nagisa's arm and pulled her out of view of the warehouse. "Don't point to it! They may be watching! We have to be sneaky!" Scorpia said with a whisper. "What is the plan?" "Can't I just freeze the whole building?" Nagisa whispered. Nagisa seemed to have a slightly hard to see blue Aura around her. "You'll hurt Ash! I don't think he is an ice kawari... Either way it would hurt." Scorpia pouted cutely, trying to think of a plan. "If we sneak in quietly from the roof maybe we can gain a vantage point to find him?" "Ugh I could unfreeze the Kawari Just saying but we could climb in if you want" Nagisa says. Kaze then flies onto the roof and switches into a bluer Kawari form. Kaze dropped down a rope from the side of the building allowing Nagisa and Scorpia a way up. Scorpia motioned to Nagisa to climb first. As soon as Nagisa was up enough for Scorpia to start climbing, she looked up and said teasingly, "My, my, my. That is a very nice view Nagisa!" "stop looking at my ass Scorpia before i kick you off the rope we are on a mission you can look at my ass later when we are at home and possibly naked" Nagisa said as she continued climbing up the rope. "Is that a promise?" Scorpia said with lust in her eyes. Once at the top of the roof they saw skylights as well as a stairway into the warehouse. "Okay which one do you want to go into?" "why not look inside one of the upper windows before we go in to see where Ash is?"Nagisa said logically. "Then we can jump down through the window?" Kaze asked knowing Nagisa's answer, "Yup" she said mischievously. "Okay, sounds good." Scorpia said. She then looked over into the nearest to them. She saw cages and crates throughout the room. Strangely, there wasn't anyone in view. "It looks clear from here. What do you two think?" Nagisa sensing a trap jumped into and broke another window. The glass as it shattered went flying everywhere. Kaze followed suit and jumped in behind Nagisa. Scorpia turned around to see where the crash came from. "Nagisa what happened-" she said, but no one was there. She then heard yelling from within the warehouse. Scorpia jumped into the now broken window after Nagisa, landing down next to her seeing a dozen men surrounding them with various weapons. Nagisa was busy counting the number of seconds it would take to demolish these people. "Hmmm 20 seconds at minimum not counting on whether they have Magic or not." Nagisa said as the area started to chill around her. "We can cut that time in half if we do it together." Scorpia said with a sly smile. Just then a few of men rushed at Scorpia. She responded with taking some water out of the warehouse pipes, and knocking the men into crates to the sides. "Hmm" Nagisa then snapped her fingers and a giant icicle came forth and took out like half of the remaining men. "Your Turn Dear". The rest of the men hesitated. Scorpia took the chance to fire a couple of water cannon shots at them, sending them down an aisle, knocking them out as they hit the floor. Scorpia brought two fingers up to her mouth and blew on them like she was blowing smoke out of a gun barrel. "That should do it. Now where is Ash?" While all the fighting was going on Kaze had crawled into a box and then came out with Ash following behind him. "Y'all really do get carried away you know that, right?" Kaze said having returned to his normal form. "Ash!" Scorpia exclaimed. She started to walk over before she remembered something kaze said. She stopped a few feet from them and said, "My name is Scorpia Dākukawa. My partner here is Nagisa Mizore. I am a childhood friend of Timothy's. He asked us to find you and bring you back to him. Are you okay with that?" Scorpia was trying hard to seem friendly. Ash looked at her intently, listening to every move but was ready to run if he needed to. After what he heard he said, "I remember in the past Timothy mentioning you after one of your letters. Since Kaze here also vouched for you two, I am going to trust you for now." Kaze fluffed his hair slightly. "Ash question though how did you get captured? Your not one to normally get captured I'd expect that more from a newbie rather than you especially since you are very untrusting of humans." Ash sighed, "That is a good question. I actually let myself be captured." They all looked at Ash confused, HE continued,"This was a plan that Timothy and I worked up together. These men here in the warehouse are smugglers. We needed proof that they were targeting items as well as Kawari, so one day we planned for me to run off during the preparations of the festival. Unfortunately, the lacrima I was using to communicate with Timothy had broken so I couldn't relay information to him about what I had seen and heard, but I was stuck now as well being captured. Thank you to the three of you for helping with this." Nagisa scowled a little. "Personally this is just my opinion but that plans kinda dumb and a little risky I don't know the relationship between you and Timothy but I can say I wouldn't let Kaze do something like this no Matter what, what if the smugglers had killed you?" Nagisa commented kinda mad. "We both knew the risks. I was the one who suggested the plan. Timothy, being a council member couldn't leave his office for long without being noticed, and then the smugglers would change locations. This way, he was still publicly able to be located by the smugglers so they felt safe, and we could still stop them, with you two helping of course." Ash said, now looking at the men. "I think now is a good time to contact Timothy so that we can get this matter settled once and for all." "Nagisa, did you bring anything to contact him with?" Scorpia said while patting herself down to try and find a lacrima. "Well yeah I have a communication Lacrima built by my sister to let me communicate with any Toranku 15 I wish to" Nagisa said pulling out a Lacrima that the shined and suddenly an image of Timothy appeared before them. Nagisa then said "Hey Timothy we found Ash". Timothy looked up in surprise. "Well that was quick. Glad to see all of you are okay. Scorpia lead the team to my house and we can all have dinner together once I return from work." "Sounds good to me!" Scorpia said. She turned to Nagisa, Kaze, and Ash. "Okay let's head home to eat!" Scorpia started to walk away from the lacrima when she had a sudden realization. "Wait! What about the smugglers here?" "Don't worry, I have a squad sent already to pick them up and return the items and animals found. Thank you all for the help." Timothy said before he ended the transmission. "Well then Nagisa and Kaze, you ready to see more of the town?" Scorpia asked. "Sure why not" Nagisa said putting the Lacrima back into her pocket. She seemed a little sad as she put the Lacrima in her pocket though as did Kaze slightly tilted his hair downward, showing he was also said for a moment. Scorpia noticed them, knowing too well the cause of their distress. "Hey let's go to my favorite park for some ice cream first? What do you guys say?" Scorpia went up to Nagisa and whispered in her ear next, "Maybe I can give you a special treat later?" Scorpia backed away with a smirk and started to walk to the entrance of the warehouse. "Sure that would give Kaze and Ash a moment to talk" Nagisa said. "Yeah I do need to ask Ash a few questions about a few things" Kaze said following behind Scorpia. ---At the park--- "So Kaze, what questions do you have for me?" Ash said, laying on the park bench with his front legs crossed. "hmm do you know whats happening with the T 15 as of late I hear rumors that they seem to be interested in Koma Inu? Do you know why? why would the T 15 be interested in the supposedly most powerful Guild in Hylion?" Kaze asked Ash curious. "and don't make me ask as your prince" Kaze was scratching behind his ear while he talked. Ash was quiet for a moment, contemplating his answer. He beckoned for Kaze to follow him away from the earshot of Nagisa and Scorpia. After a moment, he said, "As far as I can tell, the T 15 have been making increased check ups on all of the guilds. but," He pauses as a group of people walk by. "There have been reports of rising ethernano levels in the areas around Koma Inu. So to make sure everything is okay, we are watching them carefully." Ash stopped. "Hmm I see there is an enormous amount Eterano inside of Koma Inu, I hope oleander doesn't over do it." Kaze says making sure that only Ash can hear him. "If only Mizu, Asa's partner was here maybe she could keep him in Check but sadly she is where ever Asa of the T15 is." "I believe that Oleander will be fine. Timothy has checked that much for me at least." Ash stated to reassure Kaze. "We should probably return back to to Scorpia and Nagisa. They may grow suspicious." And with that they heard Scorpia called them. "Hey you guys! We need to hurry home! Timothy should be off soon!" Scorpia shouted excitedly. "Okay were coming Scorpia" Kaze says as he starts off toward Scorpia and Nagisa with Ash behind him. Nagisa then picked up Scorpia "well this will be fun and I'll get to see another house of one of the Toranku 15" she said beginning to walk. "Nagisa put me down!" Scorpia squealed as Nagisa picked her up. They walked to Timothy's house, which was a modest two story building, with a porch that went all the way around the building. "I forgot how beautiful his house is. Come on, let's go inside and see if Timothy is back." Scorpia said with nostalgia in her eyes. "Hmm it's okay my Sis's looks the same" Nagisa said still carrying Scorpia. "Hmm it's okay" Kaze said yawning. "Well I think it is great especially from what he and I came from." Scorpia said. she paused for a moment before jumping out of Nagisa's arms. Ash took that moment to say "Well it seems Timothy is already home. I can smell his curry from here." He licked his lips before he ran to the door. It opened to let them all in. "Oh hey you guys are here! Dinner is just about ready. Go and freshen up in the restroom if you want." Timothy said from the kitcinsi Before Scorpia runs inside Nagisa picks her up again and carries her inside and then places her down. "I smell food and a sexy butt" Nagisa said trying to on purposely make Scorpia Jealous. Kaze walks in and then finds a couch to sleep on and does so. "Hands off Nagisa, only I can tease him!" She says as she runs into the kitchen and hugs Timothy from behind, Making sure he feels her breasts in his back. Timothy turns red and rigid while he is cooking. "S-Scorpia... I am trying to c-cook here..." Timothy said while trying to stay composed. Scorpia looked back at Nagisa with a devilish grin. Ash sighed and went to his room to relax. Nagisa then forms inside the kitchen from the water particles in the air sitting on the kitchen counter in a Bikini. She winks at Scorpia "but he is fun to tease" she says rubbing Timothy chin. " plus we could always do that in front of him." Scorpia thought for a moment, got close to Timothy's ear and said "After dinner, Nagisa and I will be having 'dessert'. You can join us if you want..." While she said this, she was rubbing her index finger over his chest, making him shiver. Scorpia then went to Nagisa ad gave her a long, sensual kiss. With tongue. Timothy tried to ignore what was going on, but his mind had gone to mush. He looked over at the curry and said, "Crap! Okay dinner is ready! Don't spoil your dinner with 'desert'." His face was beat red as he said this. Nagisa continued the sensual kiss pushing Scorpia onto Timothy as she grabbed Scorpia's waist. "Ahhh can you two not!" Timothy says blushing red. He tries to push them off of him as he keeps them away from the Curry. "Hey stop" the two Kawari sAy coming in to stop Scorpia and Nagisa. Nagisa jumps up from the sudden appearance of the Kawari causing her to break the kiss. "Sorry I guess we got carried away" Scorpia said with a laugh. She went to the cabinet to grab the utensils for dinner. Timothy was still flustered, but started to serve the curry. "So are you three thinking of staying aonther day in Yoshino or heading back tonight?" "Hmm I was thinking of Heading back myself" Nagisa said. "Scorpia can stay if she wants but I got something I need to do in Momiji tomorrow". " which means I'm going with her but we might come back I'm kinda wanting to travel a bit and see what the other Kawari are up to" Kaze said. "So we will probably be back soon." "I think I'm going to stay a few days. I want to stay for the festival." Scorpia said, thinking of the festivities. "In that case, I will make up the guest room after we eat." Timothy stated. Scorpia pouted. "I'd rather sleep with you but okay..." "I'd rather you not sleep with him both for my sanity and his we all know how you can get Scorpia not even mentioning how you can unconsciously do 'things' while asleep" Nagisa said pulling out a teddy bear from her pocket. "Here it's yours while I'm away" Nagisa said handing the Teddy bear to Scorpia. Scorpia grabbed the teddy bear and sat it next to her. She blushed as she said, "Thanks Nagisa. I will take care of it." "Alright everyone let's eat!" Timothy said. ---After dinner--- "Well I gotta go for now" Nagisa said opening the front door. Kaze was right behind her smiling because he got to see another Kawari. Scorpia gave her a hug and a kiss. "Be save Nagisa." Ash and Timothy also were there saying their goodbyes. Once they were gone, Timothy asked "Now tell me Scorpia, How did you find your way to Koma Inu? It's been quite a while."